He's Back
by ManaketeSmoocher
Summary: [Marth/Roy] Just a little fic to celebrate Roy coming back! Not that the fic does it justice. It's not a very good fic, I just wrote it really quick so I could have something. I'll probably write something better later, where Marth is trying to throw a surprise party for him but fails miserably. Or something.


The roster was getting bigger. Mewtwo was back, and it didn't look like he'd be the only one. This tournament would definitely be the biggest one yet. Marth didn't exactly know how he felt about that. It was nice to have some people return, like Mewtwo and Lucas, but there was only one person Marth really wanted to see. Roy probably wasn't coming back, though. After all, everyone considered him to be old news. Possibly the only people who remembered him were himself, Lucina, and the Robins. Not that those three had ever met the real Roy. Just something they called and Einherjar. Ike would probably want to meet him. After all, Ike was Marth's roommate and he would probably want to meet the person Marth seemed so in love with.

The Altean prince was wandering about aimlessly, not exactly sure where he was trying to go. Maybe he wasn't trying to go anywhere. It had been a while since he had time to himself, due to the popularity he held with his descendants and their friends. He enjoyed Chrom, Lucina, and the Robins company for the most part, but it got a little overwhelming at times. They seem to have painted him as a legendary hero, but he was no more than an unfortunate prince who struggled through a war with his friends by his side. Ike got the same sort of treatment, though to a lesser extent. Marth wondered how the Radiant Hero managed to find himself in Altea (Ylisse, as it's now called) despite being from a different world.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize someone was calling his name until they were right in front of him. In fact, he didn't notice they were right in front of him until he quite literally bumped into said person. The bluenette quickly apologized, but was interrupted by laughter that seemed foreign and familiar at the same time. Marth didn't dare look up, for fear that he was just imagining things.

"Hey, Marth." The greeting was casual, and his voice was deeper than the prince had remembered. He hesitantly looked up, and almost couldn't believe his eyes.

"Roy?"

The redhead responded by grinning and hugging him. Marth hugged back reflexively, and let out a laugh of his own as Roy picked him up and spun him around. He had definitely gotten stronger, that's for sure. All of the memories Marth had of him had placed him as a kind of scrawny, freckled teen. He wasn't anymore. In fact, when Marth's two feet were back on the ground, he noticed something.

"Have you gotten taller?" Roy was, in fact, an entire inch taller than Marth now.

"Maybe you just got shorter." Marth raised an eyebrow, a small smile forming on his face.

"I think you got more attractive, too."

"Well maybe you-" Roy shut his mouth when he realized what Marth had said. His cheeks flushed and he looked away. After a moment's thought, he came up with a different response. "You mean I wasn't attractive before?" The look in his eyes was playful.

"Not really. You were kind of scrawny."

"Hey!"

"Plus you were 15. That was kind of an awkward age difference, so I didn't spend much time checking you out."

"You said 'much'."

"W-why are we talking about this, anyways?"

"You started it." Marth didn't respond. "I dunno if I'm making this conversation worse, but I've pretty much always found you attractive."

That redhead certainly knew how to make Marth blush. Or maybe he wasn't doing it on purpose. Marth wondered why they were still talking about this. That thought only lasted for a moment, though, because soon, the only thought in his head was of how attractive his old friend had really become. It really was amazing what just a few years could do to a person. Marth was so wrapped up in admiring him that he almost missed the next thing Roy said.

"So umm… can I kiss you?"

"Can you what?"

"C-can I kiss you? Because, y'know, we both said we find each other attractive."

"Well, I mean, I don't know, usually people don't kiss unless they-"

"Marth." Roy had gotten closer, slowly wrapping his arms around the prince.

"..."

He didn't even think about it at that moment. Marth just let his instincts take over, and his instincts were telling him to kiss this man. For once he didn't care what anyone else would think if they saw, and he didn't want to care. The only thing that mattered to him at that moment was that he was back, and hopefully he was here to stay.

* * *

 _ **Word Count: 777**_

 **Huh. Lucky number.**

 **Anyways, I just wanted to write a quick little one-shot and apologize for my lack of writing lately. Have some awkward OOC babies. I didn't even bother going back and editing it or thinking of a setting. It's just a short little fic.**

 **The only thing I'm not okay with is that Roy isn't as dorky looking haha. It's kind of upsetting that he's a tiny bit taller than Marth now. At least I think he is?**

 ***goes of to play sm4sh for the first time in forever***


End file.
